Sisters Grimm: I hate youlove you?
by mecpt33
Summary: They're both teens and like teens they're both in a state of denial-on their feelings for each other.However unlike most teens they fell for each other through adventures involving fairy tale creatures.Only question is-when will they admit they fell?


**First story i've ever published on fanfiction so please don't be harsh. If you don't like it don't comment just exit the story and read something else :P**

* * *

><p>Sabrina's P.O.V<p>

Sabrina woke up and looked at the mirror, orange hair-of course. To any other teenager girl waking up with different colored hair in the morning would have probably freaked out but to Sabrina it was just another morning. She didn't know why she should even freak out anymore. Last night she had decided to give up getting angry unless on any rare occasions when Puck might manage to surprise her and she smiled, thinking of how much it would infuriate him.

"Brina you ok? You've got this creepy smile on your face, your hair is orange and you're not freaking out…"

"Daphne," Sabrina laughed dryly, "I have put up with that…jerk (she struggled these days to keep it pg hehe ;)) for over 3 years and his pranks. Orange hair? I'm beginning to think his hearts no longer in it." Her not so little sister stared at her and then stared at the door where Sabrina finally noticed was a red faced very angry looking fairy. To be honest, she didn't care this was all turning out to be very amusing.

"Hey Puck, something wrong?" It looked like the tables had been turned today as Sabrina was the one to taunt and irritate Puck, the fairy who as the poison apples has proved she loved-or rather as she liked to think of it, a passing crush.

"Sabrina you have orange hair and you're not-you're not." This was all too funny she thought, Puck speechless. She never thought she'd see the day.

"What I'm not what? Freaking out, annoyed, irritated or yelling at you that I'm going to kill you? Well get used to it buddy because your pranks are becoming less and less creative and to be honest they're no longer anger worthy." And with that she passed Pucks irritated face and walked downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of her strange family. Just as she walked down the stairs she heard him shout behind her, obviously still shocked and annoyed.

"Well Grimm you're going to wish you hadn't said that because tomorrow the trickster kind, lord of fairies is going to make you grovel on your knees and beg for mercy when I'm done with my pranks!" Sabrina ignored him, and still smiling walked into the kitchen to a very shocked Grimm family.

"Do we want to know?" Granny asked not smiling but Sabrina noted she had an amused look in her eyes. "Or should we just pretend that we didn't notice your orange hair."

"I'd actually prefer if you pretended you didn't notice. Knowing Puck he probably mixed glue or something inside the dye to make it more permanent or hard to wash out." Her Mom and Granny shared a look of pure amusement and attempted to hide their laughter from Sabrina. Her Dad just stood beside them fuming and muttered something that sounded like, "one day that boys going to regret it, I swear…" It was at this exact moment that Red, Daphne and Puck decided to appear within the kitchen, Daphne and Puck looking like they'd been nearly starved to death. Red walked in as quietly as she could and stood beside Daphne. Even after staying with the family so long she still tended to have her shy moments.

For the rest of the day Puck didn't insult, comment, annoy or do anything to disturb Sabrina and it was making her highly suspicious. After breakfast, lunch and dinner he had went straight back to his room and Sabrina, remaining stubborn was determined not to worry or freak out about exactly what Puck might be planning to do.

Puck's P.O.V

Puck waited at the door way pressing his ear against it and grinning. Soon enough he expected to hear the familiar groans from Grimm, Daphne's giggling and Grimm screaming in outrage, '"I'm going to kill you Puck!"' However, when he heard motions and no screaming Puck began to feel unsure. Had the dye not worked out? Was it possible he had forgotten to put the dye in Sabrina's shampoo? Could it be Daphne who had woken up? No, it was really rare when Daphne woke up before Sabrina but still… It was then that Puck decided to sneakily open the door and watched the Grimm sisters and hope they wouldn't notice him. Daphne was asking Sabrina why she was smiling and Sa-Grimm had this weird look on her face.

Puck smiled as she called him a jerk, only to have it disappear when she commented on him no longer being creative with his pranks. That really made him angry and he could feel his entire face heating up. How could Grimm NOT freak out! For crying out loud he had dyed her hair neon orange and it was likely to stay that way for at least 2 days! And all she said was he was no longer creative! Well, Puck thought, you're going to regret that S-Grimm cause tomorrow you'll wish it never happened. And he told her so as she passed him, she didn't react and he angrily stomped towards his room only to find a laughing Daphne and Red following him.

"Aw, Puck irritated that Sabrina didn't react at all to your little prank?" Daphne asked and whispered not so discretely to Red, "It's getting more and more obvious every day that they like each other."

Red grinned and not even attempting whispering replied "yes, you'd think that becoming teenagers would have some effect on them being able to admit their feelings and yet here we are." They then continued to giggle and Puck turned around feeling more and more irritated.

"Marshmallow, Red the trickster king wanted that exact reaction from Grimm anyways." He tried to look as believable as possible and Daphne raised an eyebrow while Red just continued to laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he smirked, "Grimm thinks that I'm being creative but really the next prank I pull-well I'll be surprised if she doesn't try to kill me even more violently then before." Finally Daphne stopped looking amused and changed to being worried, Red did as well.

"Puck, when you say the next prank-it's nothing dangerous right? Daphne, he wouldn't do anything harmful…right?"

"No," Daphne said not too confidently, "I mean he's saved her all those times. He wouldn't injure her, there'd be no point to saving her then would there?" Despite this her voice still wavered and Puck grinned. Perfect, he thought, not the reaction I was expecting from Grimm but now what I can do is a million times better!

"Come on Daphne, let's go eat breakfast. Puck are you coming?"

"Of course!" Just because he had lots of planning to do on how to anger Grimm didn't mean that he would miss breakfast, indignantly he said "a king like me, not eat? Come on marshmallow when have I skipped breakfast!" Daphne rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, this time it was Pucks turn to raise an eyebrow. It seemed Daphne was maturing more. Gah he thought, why am I thinking like this? Stupid Grimm, and stupid reaction, well everything will be better tomorrow…

~_written by M.T_


End file.
